39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tomas Branch
The Tomas Branch was founded by Thomas Cahill. They are known for their talents in sports and their brawn, but not for their brains. History The Tomas branch was founded by a man named Thomas Cahill, the second son of Gideon Cahill. While growing up, he and his sister Katherine countless hours together, dreaming of all the adventures they'd have when they grew up. Thomas and Katherine were friends during their childhood and part of their adulthood. When Gideon's lab was set on fire, Thomas and Katherine believed it was Luke's doing, and they set out together, not on an adventure, but to desperately find and hide the 39 Clues from Luke. Together, Thomas and Katherine left Ireland and headed to Portugal, but tragedy struck. Thomas fell in love with a Portuguese woman, Louisa, and Katherine was furious at what she called "love over duty". In the middle of the night, Katherine left Thomas while he was asleep with his wife and stole one of his Clues, leaving him. Thomas awoke and was totally devastated, both at himself, at Katherine's leaving, and Katherine's betrayal and the stealing of one of his Clues. Thomas was enraged, and left his beloved Portuguese wife and headed to Japan, where he set up the first-ever Tomas stronghold, married a Japanese woman Keiko, had children (Only child known by name is Toyotomi Hideyoshi) trained them to be warriors, and lived in Japan until the end of his life. To this day, the Tomas and Ekaterina were rivals in the race for the 39 Clues and as branches particularly. Characteristic Most Tomas are shown to be stubborn and very headstrong. They are also known to try to prove people wrong when they say something is impossible. They are also shown to be a pioneering branch as they are the first ones to climb Mount Everest and put a man on the moon. They believe in their superior strength which leads them to the behavior of "break in first, ask questions later". The other branches think the Tomas lack brains, although this belief proven wrong as it is shown that they have complex strongholds. It is quite possible that the branch has some smarts and is hiding them to be later used as a secret weapon to find some other thing of importance The Tomas could also be said to be the most honorable of the Cahill Branches in that their direct and confrontational approach meant that they are the least likely to resort to underhanded methods that the other Branches are well-known for. Crest The Tomas crest (shown to the left) is a shield emblazoned with either a light blue, dark blue, or a gradience of light and dark blue field, capped with a white polar bear on it's hind legs while scratching and baring it's teeth and tongue. As with all of the Cahill family crests, the Tomas crest has a greyish-silver scroll at the bottom that reads "TOMAS". The simpler Tomas crest (shown to the right) is the same shape and color, minus the scroll, but has the polar bear's head. Mascot The Tomas mascot is a white polar bear, which is shown on its hind legs, with its front claws raised menacingly, and its head exposing an open mouth with teeth and a tongue. The polar bear represents a Tomas's fearsome reputation, but their feelings show that they normally don't attack unprovoked. When they do, the outcome is always deadly. The polar bear also represents the Tomas' preference of using their superior strength in the playing field, not in the battlefield. The victim of a polar bear does not know it is a target until it is being killed. The Tomas are still working on that part, being loud, noisy and quite extreme and usually not working out complex traps like the other three branches. Members of the Tomas Branch Founder *Thomas Cahill Branch Leaders *Ivan Kleister *Magnus Hansen (current) Historical Tomas *Toyotomi Hideyoshi *Shaka Zulu *Sir John Franklin *Jean-Baptiste Tavernier *Annie Oakley *Gertrude Ederle *George Washington *Meriwether Lewis *William Clark *Sacagawea *Neil Armstrong *David Livingstone *Simón Bolívar *Ulysses S. Grant *Dwight D. Eisenhower *George Mallory *Marie Marvingt *Jesse Owens *King Louis XIV *Grigori Rasputin *Duke of Wellington *Henry Francis Fynn Tomas in The 39 Clues *Eisenhower Holt *Mary-Todd Holt *Hamilton Holt *Madison Holt *Reagan Holt *Buchanan Holt *Ivan Kleister *Herbert Malusi *George McClain *Professor Robert Bardsley (double agent for the Madrigals) *Maleia Kalani *Paul Addison *Heinrich Heinrichson *Andrew Bhekisisa *Louisa *Keiko Strongholds The Tomas have strongholds in the following locations: *Monument Valley, United States *Alcatraz Island, San Francisco, California, United States *South Korea *Machu Picchu, Peru *Mariana Trench, Pacific Ocean *Mount Fuji, Japan *West Point Military Academy, New York, United States *North Pole & Canadian Arctic *National Palace, Mexico City, Mexico *Waimea Bay, Hawaii, United States *Iditarod Route, Alaska, United States *Teahupo'o, Tahiti *Olympic sites *South Africa *Victoria Falls, Zambia/Zimbabwe *Tokyo, Japan Card Codes If you have a 39 Clues Tomas Agent Card Code drop them here! Category:Branches of the Cahill family Category:Tomas